


A Work, A Progress

by virdant



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian, one late night among many.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	A Work, A Progress

**Author's Note:**

> For 2019 Seblainiversary prompt: Years and years.

“Come back to bed.”

Curled over his guitar, Blaine didn’t look up. His fingers were light on the strings, breath caught between his teeth. There was a song somewhere, just out of reach—

Sebastian leaned against the doorjamb, silhouetted against the golden glow of the bedside lamp just beyond. He yawned, covering his mouth. The movement of his arm pulled his shirt up to reveal the soft skin of his stomach, pale with winter.

“I almost have it,” Blaine insisted.

“You’ll have tomorrow to work on it.” 

Blaine hesitated. He almost expected Sebastian to come, to pluck the guitar from his hands, to herd him back to bed with sweet kisses and promises. But Sebastian didn’t push forward. Lanky and lean, he lounged along the door, patient.

“You can go back to bed,” Blaine said.

He moved, then. But not back into the bedroom. He slipped forward on soft feet, settling on the sofa beside him, close enough that Blaine could feel the heat of him, still warm from sleep. Not touching, but close enough that he could. Far enough that when he moved to strum, he could feel patient warmth.

“Want me to stay?” Sebastian murmured, slouching in his seat. His eyes closed.

“Won’t you be tired?”

Sebastian made a noncommittal noise back.

Blaine stared down at the guitar in his hands, polished wood and steel strings. “Won’t I keep you awake?”

Sebastian cracked an eye open. “I like listening to you play.”

“You have work tomorrow.”

He closed his eye. He repeated, quiet and steady, “Want me to stay?”

Blaine said nothing. In this silence, he could hear his heart in his ears, a steady beat; Sebastian’s chest rose and fell, in counterpoint; and when he plucked a note, warm and sweet, just like Sebastian sitting by his side, a promise to remain for years and years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for "Finish your WIP" day of 2019 Seblaine week, since it is a story literally about finishing a WIP (hahaha look at me, so witty), but then I forgot to post it, so I fiddled with it and here it is for Seblainiversary!
> 
> ❤️ Enjoyed it? Try the following options:
> 
>   * Find me in the Seblaine discord warbler to warbler
>   * Follow me on twitter [@virdant](http://virdant.twitter.com)
>   * Comment and kudo below


End file.
